Love's Beat
by lovelysakura99
Summary: As he was behind his turntables and computers, his head bobbing to music, his red headphones matching his pinkish hair, his toothy smile and his eyes shining, Lucy couldn't find something more beautiful. / Companion fic to "Scandalous" / NaLu with some Gruvia and hints of GaLe


So here I am with "Scandalous"'s companion fic! If you enjoy the Juvia&Gray couple, please go read "Scandalous" as many events happens in parallel. But this can be read as a stand alone.

Title comes the song "Ai no beat" from japanese boy band Kis-My-Ft2. I actually lost 30 minutes looking in my music library to find the perfect song for this fic. Me and my love for music.

I do not own Fairy Tail and blablabla.

Enjoy!

* * *

**アイノビート****(Love's beat)**

Lucy cried and cried as if she was trying to cry all the water in her body.

As she swung in the random park she had found, she wondered if she should go back to her dorm or still wander around.

She didn't feel like going back home. Juvia was already feeling down with her frequent fights with her boyfriend (an asshole, in Lucy's opinion, but her roommate liked the guy so she couldn't say anything) and she didn't want to worry her friend.

It was stupid anyway. She knew she would get rejected by Lucas. Her crush on him had started since the beginning of university, him being a fourth year and a promising writer, she wanted to believe that he was her soulmate. But he had a _fiancé_. She should knew better than crush on guys she rarely spoke too. She was 21 for freaking god sake.

And with the fights with her father about her choice of career that didn't help, Lucy just wanted to cry till she couldn't think.

"Hey, you alright?"

Lucy looked up and the first thing she saw was pink. She tried to blink the tears away but new ones seemed to always come up.

Great, now she was pathetically crying in front of a stranger.

"It's ok, cry your heart out. It's what it's needed sometimes."

And Lucy cried even louder.

Once her sobs calmed down, she finally clearly saw the stranger. He had pink hair, which was weird for a guy. He was tall, probably a couple centimeters taller than her and he was cute.

She offered a smile. "Thank you."

"I didn't anything. You weird." He respond, giving her a toothy smile that showed his sharper than normal canine teeth. He then went in front of her and removed the water left by her tears with the back of his sleeve.

"You gonna smudge my makeup, idiot." She said to hide her embarrassment.

"It's already smudge anyway." She was about to retort when he continued: "And the name's Natsu, not idiot, weirdo."

"And my name is Lucy, not weirdo."

They smiled at each other.

"Thanks again, Natsu." She said, getting up from the swing and ready to head back home.

"Wait!" He exclaimed and he was suddenly the one feeling embarrass. "You seem down so… would you like a drink or something?"

Lucy felt uncomfortable. Even if he was cute, she didn't feel like flirting with someone. "Um… I'm not looking for a relationship right now…"

"No!" He interrupted. "I didn't meant like that. My friends are at a club a block away and you could always join us. There's bunch of girls and I'm sure you'll have fun… To change your mind or something." He was scratching the back of his head in a shy manner that Lucy actually found adorable.

"Ok." She said. She wasn't usually the type to go to clubs but she indeed needed a distraction. And the guy didn't seem dangerous but she could always look and escape if it seemed weird.

He then showed her the way and her jaw dropped when she saw the name flashing in neon.

"Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed. It was one of those hot clubs that if you didn't know people, you couldn't enter. She had even heard that Mirajane, heer favorite raising singer/model was working there as a waitress.

Natsu didn't even wait in line and went directly to the door.

"Hey Max!"

"Hey Natsu! I was worried when I didn't see you. You're playing in 30!"

"I know. Relax."

The doorman, Max as Natsu had called him, remarked the blonde girl. "Oh? Natsu's bringing a girl? Am I dreaming?"

"Shut up Max. It's not like that. She's a friend."

"A friend, huh? Hey there, the name's Max." He said, stretching his hand at her.

"Lucy." She responded, handshaking with him.

"A friend, huh?" He repeated with a smirk, this time to Natsu, while the pink-haired man rolled his eyes.

"Let's go!" Natsu said, pulling Lucy inside.

Most people were saluting Natsu as he went to the table more in the back. "Hey guys!"

Everyone greeted back.

"Oh? And who is this beautiful girl behind you." An orange-haired man said.

"Lucy." Natsu responded with a smile. "My new friend! Lucy, I present you Cana, Erza, Levy, Loke, and bastard."

"Hey, present me properly, idiot." The guy Natsu had pointed as "bastard" said. He then turned to Lucy: "My name is Gray."

Natsu murmured a "Clay princess" and a verbal fight ensued.

"Can they pass a day without arguing?" Erza said, glaring at both men which made them calm down.

"You know it's impossible." Cana responded, finishing her drink and making sign to the waitress to come. "Don't stay up, sit down." She then said to Lucy. Lucy nodded and sat next to the scarlet-haired woman.

"By any chance," the blunette, Levy started, "do you take the Shakespeare literature class at Magnolia University?"

"Yes. You too?" She asked back.

"Yes! I knew you were familiar! Are you majoring in literature?"

"Yes! Second year."

"Me too!"

"So you're going to our university?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I even heard about you, Erza-san. It's incredible for you to be the captain of the kendo club."

Erza made a hand gesture, trying to say it was nothing.

"I'm actually in business, a year older." Cana had said, smiling.

They started to chat about university till the waitress came. Lucy's eyes started to shine when she realized that the rumors were true.

"Who's that?" Mirajane exclaimed happily.

"Lucy. Natsu brought her." Cana said as Mirajane gave her a refill.

"Natsu, huh? Well, welcome to Fairy Tail! First drink's on the house!"

"Anything you recommend! I'm actually a big fan, Mirajane-san!" Lucy exclaimed.

Mirajane smiled grew bigger. "Thank you! But Mira's ok, everyone calls me that! I'll come back with a good drink then!"

Mirajane then went back to the counter and the girls continued to chat and get familiar.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy exclaimed after sometime, seeing that her new friend had disappeared.

"You'll see soon enough." Gray responded.

Lucy didn't ask more but was eager to know. Few minutes later, Mirajane announced the change of DJ.

To her surprise, there was her pink-haired friend.

"He's a DJ?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. He has bunch of other part-time jobs on the side but he wants to live from his DJ work." Erza explained, a fond smile on her lips.

As he was behind his turntables and computers, his head bobbing to music, his red headphones matching his pinkish hair, his toothy smile and his eyes shining, Lucy couldn't find something more beautiful.

* * *

Since there first meeting, it had been a little more than three months. Or exactly 106 days. Not that Natsu counted.

Natsu groaned. He was totally head over heels for the blonde girl, probably since the first minute he lay his eyes on her crying face. Since then, they started to hang out together, as friends, as she kept saying.

He was surprised how comfortable he was with Lucy. They were so natural, hard to guess that it only been few months that they knew each other. By the fifth time they saw each other, Natsu already knew her entire life; the death of her mother at her young age, her fights with her father, her passion for literature, her dream to be a writer, her dream to travel around the world, her friendship with Juvia, her exes, what she wanted in a guy… everything.

He even had tell her himself a lot. About how he never got the chance to know his mother, his father's death few years ago, his cousins, his dream to a be pro DJ, his dream to travel around the world with his music, his friends, his love for music…

Heck, even his cat Happy was always all over her when she came at his apartment. (Which he was terribly jealous. He could swear he saw the damn cat smirking at him as he was putting his face between her breasts. Lucky cat.)

He had just finished to Dj-ed at Fairy Tail and Lucy was waiting for him, a huge smile on her face.

"Good work!" She exclaimed and he smiled.

"Thanks. Why are you still here?" Not that he's unhappy to see her but she unlikely stayed till 3 in the morning before, complaining about the last train and going back home.

"Juvia disappeared with Gray and I don't feel being alone tonight… Can I crash at your place?" She asked and Natsu had never been so happy to have his frienemy fucking Lucy's friend.

He was amused on how the blunette was so after Gray (god knows why, seriously.) and how his friend seemed so freaked out about it. He was still remembering the exasperated look on Gray's face when he had told him the girl was stalking him.

Chuckling to himself, he turned back his attention to Lucy to tell her: "Only if we play to Tekken."

Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled regardless.

His apartment was few blocks farther than the club, his window giving face to the small park where they had first met. Talking animatedly, they arrived his small apartment, getting greet by an unhappy Happy.

"Meow." He said angrily.

"Jeez, I get it Happy, I'll give your food, a moment." Natsu said to cat as Lucy laughed.

"It looks like you're having a conversation with him." She remarked as she installed herself on his couch.

"We have conversation! He's my best pal after all!" Natsu replied, with his trademark smile.

Lucy laughed her bright laugh that he liked so much and he felt warm inside.

He fed his cat and went to sit next to her.

"So, Tekken tournament?"

* * *

Juvia impatiently waited as the tone rang. Why Lucy wasn't there when she wanted to talk to her about her Gray-sama?

The phone embarked again on the voicemail which made Juvia hung up. It was past noon! Why couldn't she pick up her phone?

Juvia dialed again her friend's number as she sat on her bed. It was the last time, if she didn't respond, she'd leave a long message to block her voicemail and…

"What's up Juvia?" Lucy groggily answered, showing clearly that she just woke up.

"Juvia wanted to tell Lucy-san that she slept with Gray-sama again." Juvia exclaimed happily.

"… and?"

"Well, Lucy-san had clearly said that it was only a one-night stand and Gray-sama could only see it as a one-night stand but we slept together! Again! Which means that Gray-sama is not scared off by Juvia and that he is attracted to Juvia which means that Juvia have a chance and that he's still the one."

Juvia heard her friend sighed. "Juvia…"

"For god sake, Lucy, why are you awake? I thought I kept you awake enough last night for us to sleep still 4 in the afternoon!" Another groggy voice added which Juvia clearly recognized as Natsu.

"Oh. Juvia didn't know Lucy-san had _also_ been busy last night. Juvia will let you sleep then. You better tell Juvia later! Bye!"

The blunette heard her friend tried to deny the implication but hung up.

She knew that they probably had done anything has she had implied but Juvia liked to tease her friend. Especially about Natsu even if "he was no boyfriend material". As if.

For once that she could do the teasing.

* * *

Lucy's feet was guiding her on the way she knew by heart.

Off the station then right, continue two streets later, pass Fairy Tail's street, then pass the park.

She had a fight with her father. _Again_. It seemed that all she could do with him was to fight. The summer vacations had started and all he kept rambling about was how "She had been losing her time for two years". Why couldn't he understand her dream? She had already had done the mistake to go back home for a weekend, but now even her casual call became heavy arguments.

By the time she was in front of his door, her tears had stopped and she actually felt better. She then felt bad. She should've called or texted. Maybe he wasn't home.

She rang anyway. She wanted to see him. She wanted to see his smile. She wanted him to hug her and tell her that everything was alright. She wanted _him_.

"Who's there?" A feminine voice said making Lucy's blood froze. The voice's owner opened the door and Lucy saw a petite woman with white silver-ish short hair and blue eyes. She was so pretty.

"Um… I'm Lucy…"

The petite woman clapped her hands in an excited manner and smiled at her. "So you are Lucy! I'm so glad to meet you! I'm Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman's baby sister!"

Oh god. Lucy had heard about Lisanna. Not only she was Mirajane's (her idol!) sister, she was also Natsu's ex. She had heard from Cana once and had pried from Levy afterward to know more. Natsu was not the type to talk about his past relationships. Levy had only told her that Lisanna had decided to study in France for university and therefore, they had breakup from their relationship that had lasted all high school.

"Hey." Lucy said, uncomfortable.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Natsu said, popping from nowhere. "Don't stay out, come on in!"

"No it's ok! I was in the area so I thought I might say hi but if you're with someone…" She started, feeling her heart squeezing.

"Don't mind me! I was only here to visit Natsu since I came back yesterday from France..." Lisanna exclaimed.

"A better reason for me to go!" She said a tad louder that she intended to. She took a short breath to calm down. "I mean… You guys probably have a lot to catch up and I don't want to be in the way… I'll just go! I'll see you around Natsu. Glad meeting you Lisanna."

She turned and headed back to the station, trying hard not to cry till she arrived home. She felt her arm being tugged.

"Lucy… You ok?" She heard and her heart squeezed so painfully that she thought she might be physically sick.

"Yes. I'm sorry I came without saying anything." She told him, not looking at him.

"It's ok. You always welcome. But you don't look good."

She finally looked up and saw his eyes full of concern.

She smiled, hoping it didn't look forced. "I'm ok Natsu. Don't worry."

Without more she took a step back and turn to go to the station.

Once she was sure he wasn't following her, she slowed down and released a breath she didn't knew she was keeping.

Now she was being stupid. Stupid and jealous.

And it wasn't as if she was dating Natsu.

Once in the train, she decided to push everything further in her mind, her father, Natsu, Lisanna, and to take out a book. She would read. Read till obliviousness.

* * *

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped at the sudden intrusion turning around to see Natsu entering her dorm by the window. She sighed.

"Don't you wanna enter by the door? Like someone normal?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"You weren't at Fairy Tail last night." He said instead, ignoring her previous statement.

She shrugged. "I was reading a new series of books and got caught in. And since Juvia had disappear for a date with Gray, who seemed to work like I didn't saw her since yesterday afternoon, I didn't saw the track of time."

She knew Natsu didn't like her answer as he raised an eyebrow and sat on her bed, next to her desk where she was reading before he came in.

"Seriously?" He asked.

She sighed. "Seriously."

"Then wanna come tonight? We all trowing a welcome back party for Lisanna since she couldn't come last night at the club!"

"I don't really know Lisanna so I don't want to bother…"

"No one will mind! You're part of the gang anyway."

"Thanks… but no thanks. I want to finish my book." She finished by say. She hoped he would drop the subject but of course he couldn't.

"Why? You never say no to going out before!" He retorted, seeming to get angry.

"But I don't feel like it today! Don't come and patronize me!" She shouted back.

"So I'm patronizing you now?" He said as if he was calming down, but Lucy could see that his fists were trembling in anger. "What's wrong with you Lucy? You didn't answer my calls or my texts the last days, you don't come to the club and why I come to see you, you're telling me that I'm patronizing you. What the fuck is going on?"

Lucy bitted her bottom lip. "Look Natsu, I just don't want to go out tonight. Leave me alone."

"I'm asking you why, Lucy?" He said, taking her arm, making her stand up.

"No reason! Leave me alone!" She screamed back at him, pulling her arm out of his grip. "I just don't want to lose my time watching you play your silly games as you're doing nothing of your life!"

Her eyes winded as she realized what she said as hurt was clear in his eyes.

"Fine." He said, his voice cracking in anger. "Then I won't force you to come and lose your time playing my silly games."

Without more, he was gone and Lucy let herself fall on her bed. She put her face in her hands.

What the hell she had done? She had sounded like her father. She had said to Natsu, her Natsu, bright and shining Natsu, all the things her father could've told her.

She was the worst.

Only because she was scared to lose her place. Her so precious place next to Natsu.

"You lost it yourself." She lamented out loud.

The door of the room opened as an exuberant Juvia came in. She spoke her monologue about Gray, and how she had done some advancement, which Lucy was really happy for but just couldn't find the force to show it.

"Lucy-san?" Her roommate asked her as she saw the lack of reaction

"Yeah, it's incredible. Congrats, Juvia!" Lucy responded almost automatically.

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Lucy-san? What's wrong?" She asked, worry clear in her voice.

"It's nothing serious, Juvia. Don't mind me. I'm so happy for you and Gray." She said, smiling at her but she soon saw by the look of her friend that she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Lucy-san…" The blunette sat next to her, on her friend's bed. "Even if I'm happy, even if I'm sad, even if I'm angry, whatever happens, you can still talk to me. We friends right? And Lucy-san did so much for Juvia when she was in distress, it's only natural for Juvia to be there for Lucy-san too."

To those words, Lucy started to cry and Juvia took her friend in her arms.

"I had a fight with Natsu." She softly said as her sobs calmed down. "It's stupid, really. I was just being a bitch. But now he won't talk to me anymore and I don't know what to do!"

Juvia didn't say anything and simply hugged her friend tighter.

* * *

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lisanna asked the pink-haired boy as he seemed to sulk in his corner.

"Nothing." He said and Lisanna knew automatically that it wasn't the case.

"Natsu! Juvia just texted me that Lucy and her won't come tonight! Do you know something? Juvia wrote that Lucy wasn't feeling well." Levy asked.

Natsu didn't responded to that and both girls knew that something had happen.

Levy didn't asked for more and went back to Erza. Lisanna sighed.

"You had a fight with her?" She asked as she patted his back. He still ignored her. "Does she knows you love her?"

To that, Natsu's snapped toward Lisanna's direction, shock clear on his face. She almost wanted to laugh.

"I know you, Natsu. The moment I saw you looking at her, I knew you were in love."

He gave her a bittersweet smile and she beamed at him.

"I'm not mad. When we separated, I never intended for neither of us to wait for the other. I had a thing too, while in France. I'm happy you got someone and I don't want to see you fight with this someone."

"She said pretty mean things, you know." Natsu finally admitted.

"And did you told her that you love her? And that we are over? You know, if you don't tell us clearly, girls can get really paranoiac." She said in an amused tone.

"But she keep telling that we are only friends!" He whispered angrily.

"Yeah. But between you and me, who really believes her?"

Lisanna didn't say more and went to talk to her sister. She didn't know the girl, but she certainly knew the look of a girl in love, which was what she saw in the brief moment she met her. She also had heard stories from her sister.

She only felt a little bad knowing she was probably the cause of the fight, in some way or other. She could only hope that it would help them.

* * *

Natsu knew he was being stupid. She had called, even left a heartbreaking message on his voicemail but he just couldn't forgive her yet.

Every time he wanted to, her stabbing sentence was coming back to him.

He knew she regretted, but he was hurt. And it had been a week. A week without seeing her and her sunny smile and bright laugh and…

_"...as you're doing nothing of your life!"_

He run his hand in his hair. He entered Fairy Tail and went automatically to the counter for a drink. He needed to calm down.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna told him, gesturing to sit next to her.

"Hey." He told her back, still sounding sullen.

"You didn't talk to her, right?" She sighed.

He didn't responded. "Where's your sister?" He asked instead.

"Went to pick up Lucy."

He almost spit out his beer. "She's coming?"

"Yup, the girls were tired of her moping around and decided to pick her up themselves. I was invited but I know I wouldn't have been welcome. Not now, at least."

Natsu sighed. But then maybe it was for the best. He might be more prompt to forgive her if she was in front of him.

Both of them started to talk about random things, Lisanna even succeeding making him laugh as he saw a familiar blonde by the corner of his eyes.

She seemed ok, pretty as usual, wearing a tight-fitting pink tube dress that he would have mock her saying how it looked like a cheap simple piece of fabric he could have created himself while she replied that he knew nothing about fashion.

But it did make her look good.

"You're not going to talk to her?" Lisanna said waking up Natsu from his reverie. "You've been undressing her with your eyes."

Natsu blushed and replied a timid, un-Natsu: "Not now."

He didn't like to get caught by Lisanna, from all people.

Lisanna laughed and got up to go help her sister, probably hoping by doing so that the blonde girl would go see the pink-haired man.

A moment passed before both of them did no move to talk to the other. Natsu felt her shy glances, as if she was waiting for the good opportunity, but himself did nothing to go talk to her.

"Natsu…" He turned to see Lucy, that he was sure was the complete other way of the dance floor a minute ago, next to him.

"Natsu, I want to talk."

"Talk about what." He said roughly, which totally disarmed her.

"I want to say how sorry I am…"

"Why? I thought you didn't want to watch me do silly things. Since I'm doing nothing of my life, I wouldn't want to affect you." He added, his tone not softening once.

She gasped, and Natsu saw tears were flooding her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It was silly of me to think you'd forgive me when I was the worst bitch. I'm sorry." She turned her heels and went by the door.

Natsu didn't like this tone. He disliked the way she was denigrating herself. He disliked how she wasn't the confident and fierce Lucy. But what he disliked the most was himself for making her cry.

He soon got out of the club, looking for her as he saw Lucy and Juvia talking to some douchebags.

"Looks like being friend with this ho finally gave effect." The guy said, pointing Lucy as he spoke to Juvia.

Natsu was about to go punch the guy but a hand on his shoulder made him stop. He turned to see Gray. He was about to complain when Gray simply moved his head to gesture to look.

Natsu's attention went back to the scene and only then remarked how Juvia's fist were trembling in anger.

"I mean, she was always showing off the goods I always wondered about her, you know." The asshole said more to his snickering friends. "Well, a whore is a whore whatever…"

Natsu's eyes winded in shock as Juvia punched him. And again.

"You can say anything you want about Juvia, but if you dare to say something bad and wrong about Lucy-san, I'm going to fucking kill you."

Natsu heard Gray chuckled behind him. (He was now convinced that his frienemy was in love but he'll talk about it later, he concluded.)

Lucy then told Juvia that he wasn't worth it and pulled her farther away. Natsu knew where she was bringing her: the park.

Natsu looked at both girls as Lucy was thanking her friend and both girls started to cry and hug each other. When they broke the hug, Natsu advanced.

"Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

Juvia took as a cue to go, living the couple alone.

"Lucy, I'm sorry…"

"No! I'm the one who should be sorry…"

"But you were regretting and I was just being prideful and stupid and mad…"

"And you had reason to be mad! I've been a bitch! I shouldn't have said all those thing only because…" She bitted her bottom lip and didn't continue.

"Because…?"

"I…" She sighed and didn't continued. She took a long breath in and finally said: "I was scared to lose my place next to you. If you'd get back with Lisanna, then she'd become your priority and you'd forget about me." She said in a sad tone.

Natsu gave her a full hug.

"Silly, I'll always be there for you."

"Always?"

"Always. And I'm not getting back with Lisanna, by the way." He added as he broke the hug.

"Why?" Lucy asked, seeming more surprised than anything.

Natsu shrugged. "We changed. I only like her as a friend now. And anyway, she's getting back in France by the end of summer."

Lucy blushed, probably feeling ridiculous for everything.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. But never denigrate yourself like that. You are awesome never doubt it." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Her blush redden. "I… was stressed. My father is still on my case and I just… didn't see what I was good in except ruining all my relationships."

He hugged her even more. "My life wouldn't be as fun if you weren't there. You such a weirdo."

"Thanks Natsu." She scoffed but squeezed him harder. They stayed like that a moment, feeling each other's heat and Natsu liked to think that he never wanted to let go.

"So, Tekken tournament? And Happy's being moody these days, I'm sure he misses you." He whispered in her ear.

Lucy laughed at that. "Sure!"

* * *

"And you'd think like that they would get together but nooooooo! The summer ended, we are back to school, and they are still at the same spot!" Juvia exclaimed, devastated. "Juvia even got Gray-sama faster than Natsu-san and Lucy-san got their thing moving on!"

"Leave them alone, Juvia. You're an exception to the rule. You had a one-night stand with Gray and now you guys are all lovey-dovey." Levy said, laughing.

"But you got a date with Gajeel-kun! You got more things moving on then those two!" Juvia replied, eating angrily her lunch. They were on a picnic table, outside the university, waiting for Lucy to arrive and both started to talk about their blonde friend.

Levy blushed at the Gajeel remark but decided to ignore it. "But at least she doesn't say that he's "no boyfriend material" anymore. She even blushes more around him. They are getting there. Don't worry."

"Juvia is not worried. She only wants her friend to be fully happy and in love! So she can eventually become Mrs Drangneel and Juvia can become Mrs Fullbuster." Juvia giggled. "It's going to happen."

Levy laughed. "Yeah. She just doesn't know it yet."

* * *

"And as I was just finishing the most hellish exam, Levy announced me that she's officially dating Gajeel!" Lucy exclaimed as she was stroking Happy who was peacefully purring on her laps.

"And?" Natsu responded as he sat next to her on the couch, flipping channels to find something interesting. "Do this type of gossip with the girls."

"But he's your cousin!"

"Yeah, and he's a big boy. He can date who ever he wants. If he's happy."

Lucy pouted at his reaction. It was true that she would usually say those kind of information to her girl friends instead of Natsu but Juvia had a date tonight, so had Levy, Erza probably had one with the mystery guy she never told them about, even Cana was seeing someone.

"Aah." She sighed. "I wanna boyfriend too!" She looked at Natsu from the corner of her eyes to see his reaction. It was no secret that she had finally accepted her feelings for the pink-haired DJ and she just wanted to know if she had a chance with him.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah! All my best friends have boyfriends! It's unfair that I…"

Lucy never finished her sentence as Natsu kissed her. She froze, unable to act on what to do next. The pink-haired broke the kiss and smiled.

"There you have one now." He said, his smile getting cheekier.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered.

"I was always stuck over the fact that you didn't want a relationship so…" Natsu said, never loosing his cheekiness.

"Eh? When did I say that?" Lucy exclaimed.

"The first time we met." He respond matter-of-factly.

"But that was MONTHS ago!"

"So you wouldn't have mind if I would've ask you out earlier?"

She didn't like his cocky attitude. It was big lie, she loved it, but she hated it right now. She never responded, punched him on the shoulder and kissed him longingly.

He didn't lose time and responded to the kiss hungrily till they heard a furious "Meow".

Happy was squeezed between the couple.

"Sorry Happy!" Lucy said as she release the poor cat. Natsu was laughing, and Lucy could almost swear that the cat glared at his master.

"I'll make it up to you, Happy. But now, I have to make up for the time lost."

And without more, Natsu kissed back Lucy, his hands already exploring her body.

Let's say he indeed made up for the time lost.

The next day, when they arrived hand in hand at Fairy Tail, Lucy could swear that the entire crowd said: "Finally!"

**The End.**

* * *

The lesson is: Juvia is almost always right. lol

There so many things I want to add because I know EVERYTHING of this universe but every time I add something, I delete it because it doesn't match the flow of this story. Like Natsu's past (which explain his reluctance to forgive Lucy), Lucy's father issues, Levy and Gajeel, Erza, Mirajane… Everyone had a story in my head but… Urg… I don't feel writing it! _ I realized I tend to leave too much things "between the lines". Anyway. You might see few other things from this universe. One day. Maybe.

Reviews, please?


End file.
